


If You Dream It, It Can Happen

by allforconniebonacieux



Series: Supercat Week 3 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, and it's useless, but i didn't, but i spent two hours getting the canon dialogue and working on it, but it adds nothing, i guess, it's actually day three where I am, nothing major it's mostly internalised Kara angst, there's a scene i should have cut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Supercat Week 3: Dreams-Things are not going well for Kara. Her new boss hates her, she is not enjoying her new job, her friends lied to her about Guardian and now every time she criticizes Guardian, like Cat did for her, she's accused of jealousy and not understanding what it means to be a hero. She misses Cat, she misses Krypton, she misses feeling like she belongs. No ones getting the message though, and she's strung out to the point of exhaustion. But in her dreams? Things are going great. From the moment when everything in her life started to change, in her dreams she can see the life she could have been having, a life not perfect, but so much better than the life she'd settled for, the life she had right now.





	If You Dream It, It Can Happen

The day dragged on, the hum of the bullpen never lessening, overloading Kara's ears to the point where it was uncomfortable, causing her to lose focus on the article Snapper had sent back for the fifth time, the red marks seemingly swimming and never-ending as she vainly tried to rewrite the fluff piece. She hadn't been able to get away from her desk to get lunch, and she wistfully thought of her office, the one Cat had given her, with a desk and a chair, and no windows sure, but it was right next to the stairs to the roof and no one went that way, so it was quiet and isolated and-

 

Oh

 

Of course 

 

Cat knew. The queen of all media would have figured it out. And she'd given Kara a safe haven, a refuge, an apology for leaving, but a hint, a hope that Kara would trust her, not let her go with everything unsaid. Maybe it was the immense hunger she'd been struggling with since she'd eaten her emergency stash of Kryptonian grade energy bars halfway through the morning when she still had hope for a lunch break, but this sudden epiphany didn't seem like too big a reach. The office was a gesture of trust and Kara blew it by ignoring the weight of it, what it represented to Cat- to them.

 

Groaning she slumped at her desk, resting her head on the stack of paper in front of her. Barely ten seconds of self pity had gone by before a hand slammed next to her head, jolting her up.

 

“You’re paid to work Ponytail, not to nap. I wanted those edits done three hours ago, this isn’t your high school newsletter about how great the pep rally was, when I set a task I expect it done.” Snapper snapped, and Kara blearily nodded, deciding against pointing out that she had been there since eight thirty, and had not been given these edits until an hour prior- before then she had been set the task of editing a different fluff piece, and she had been fixing the layouts for James, her years of making sure that completely sub-par work never made it to Cat’s desk making her an asset during his mad rush to get them done on time for printing. 

 

She had refrained from pointing out that if Guardian had not been so busy, showing up at crimes that would have been easily handled by the NCPD and in fact had been, Guardian only providing a posturing ornament and no real help, then there would not have been such a rush. The fact that there were no less than three spreads of Guardian spottings and speculation- some penned and photographed _by James himself_ (and she couldn’t use Supergirl as a source, but apparently that was only an issue for her- heck, Kal-El literally made his career reporting on _himself_ ), and only a passing mention of Supergirl, (“aided by the new upcoming hero, Guardian, Supergirl eventually stopped the bridge from collapsing, while Guardian heroically rescued nuns that had been trapped in a burning bus.” Ugh.) But once she’d cut it down to _one_ he’d frowned and insinuated she wasn’t happy with him being Guardian, and she was jealous of the attention Guardian was getting- he was giving it himself for Chrissake!. Of course she wasn’t jealous, not in the way he thought, acting as though she loved the attention of Supergirl and hated another taking the limelight, but annoyed that the double standard was there and he was creating it, but she couldn’t point it out because he would take it as her not trusting him and it would ruin the current tentative state of their friendship. Again. 

 

As Snapper walked off she noticed that her to-do pile had grown three inches. She groaned again, and willed herself to pick up her pen, not trusting herself to do it at all if she left it any longer. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could talk to Cat. No. A phone call wouldn’t be enough. Full honesty was required. She’d find out where she was and fly there, as soon as she got off of work.

 

She yawned.

 

As soon as she had dinner and a nap. Couldn’t have Supergirl flying on an empty stomach, and flying while sleep deprived, with a body like steel, was just as bad as driving drunk or tired. If Supergirl was caught snoring her way through an office building, the fragile relationship she now had with journalists without Cat there to keep them in line would surely take the stance of maybe she wasn’t needed, and it was time for a new superhero. Someone less...super. No thank you. 

Kara had watched The Incredibles many times since taking up the cape, and obviously James was not a villain. He was genuinely a good, great even, guy, who wanted to help people and thought that his job of controlling the media and thus public opinion was not the way to go about it. Yeah, no. He was no Syndrome, but he was really not the Mr Incredible he thought he was. Her cousin wasn’t either. Mr Incredible had to learn he couldn’t be the best hero by working alone. Neither of the male heroes seemed to understand that concept. But Kara _lived_ that idea. It was her family motto, it was who she was. Why could no one else understand that, and just thought putting on a costume and taking up a holier-than-thou moral code was enough? 

 

So lost to her thoughts was Kara, she slowly nodded off, her eyes sliding shut and her head tilting forward, just slightly until-

 

“Ponytail!” 

 

The shout startled her, if the sensation of her head falling and then jerking back did not, and she sat up with a jolt. At a pointed look from Snapper across the bullpen she got a firm grip on her pen and got to work. Work, nap, dinner, Cat. She could do this.

 

Four hours later, nearing eleven at night, she staggered through her door and it swung shut, the slam waking her from the walking doze she was in. Blearily, she set about her usual routine of after work de-stressing, removing outerwear, kicking off shoes, etc. She shot a text to Alex telling her to take care of any alien stuff unless it was absolutely necessary for Kara to be there, then made her way to her bedroom, just barely removing the “professional reporter” outfit she’d been so excited to buy when she took up her job only a few months before. She flopped onto her bed, face first and still in her underwear, and was asleep before her feet had even left the floor. 

 

Her last thought was that she would find and fly to Cat, first thing in the morning. Then, she was lost to the conscious world as she fall deep into sleep.

 

_“What happened?” Kara groaned, opening her eyes to the harsh lights of what she recognised to be the med bay at the DEO- a place she was now uncomfortably familiar with._

_“You saved the world.” Alex. Alex was here. “And then I saved you with your pod. You’re not the only badass in the family.” The joke was small, feeble, but it was there. She let out a small chuckle, and Alex joined in, the stress of the situation finally gone. They were okay. Myriad- she’d stopped it. Alex had come back and saved her. Her sister, her best friend above all others- she’d come back from her mission to find her dad to help Kara stop the end of the world. The two situations might normally not seem to be on the same level, but after eleven years of being Alex’s top priority, Kara knew that saving her dad was biggest wish. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Alex._

_“And, uh... This belongs to you. I think your mother would've really appreciated my piloting skills. There are a lot of people out there waiting to say thank you.” Kara took back her mother’s necklace, holding it in her palm for a second._

_“I’ll just be a minute.” Alex nodded, sensing Kara needed time to process it all, and left the room, taking a position by the door._

_Kara looked at the necklace. Her most precious reminder of the family she lost. Her most precious reminder of her mother._

_Alura and Astra. Sisters driven apart by circumstance. Both wanting to keep peace, but with different ways to go about it. One through laws and systems- slow and not always effective, but with a normality to it, a control. The other extremes and actions- making their fight loud to get the attention of those who wouldn’t listen, ultimately turning to creating a new normal. Neither succeeding. It was tragic, tragic that they would never get to reconcile, that they both so against the others methods, their sisters way to cope and deal with what they knew, they never actually listened to what the other had to say._

_And now they were both gone._

_Kara felt a tear slip down her face as she sat on the sun bed, shoulders hunched in. Outside the room, Alex was peering in through the small window, but she wouldn’t come in, not unless Kara wanted her too. Sometimes being a good sister wasn’t comforting you when you cried. It was giving you the space to grieve and remember, then remind you they were there. They both had experienced grief, but Alex always acknowledged that losing Jeremiah would not be the same as losing everything she knew. That might have been why Alex internalised everything, why she went through her self destructive days in college, not that she thought Kara knew, why she devoted her teenage and adult life to helping and hiding her sister, not once taking the time to have a life outside of Kara’s safety._

_Kara felt a strong pull of guilt. Now Myriad was gone, now Supergirl was out and Non was gone, she could give Alex the life she’d missed out on before. She was still in her twenties, though she had complained now and then how close she seemed to thirty- every birthday from the age of twenty five to be exact- and Kara had made them watch enough rom-coms and dramas and chick-flicks that they could both guess as to what a “typical” twenty something would be experiencing at this point in their life._

_That was it, Kara decided. Once they’d finished with the aftermath of Myriad, sorted out Maxwell Lord and General Lane, their next big task, The Danvers Sisters Big Mission (Winn could come up with a cool name later), was to give Alex Danvers a normal life. Or as close as they could get. Maybe she would like a dog?_

_As Kara’s thoughts turned to that happier path, she knew she was ready to see J’onn and Lucy and hopefully get round to celebrating the end of this endeavour  
. _

_A few hours later, it was all sorted, J’onn had been pardoned, and Lucy was made permanent head of the desert base- apparently there was a city base no one had told Kara about? And they were moving main operations there because the President was going to launch more pro-alien legislation, and the only government group dedicated to aliens- now definitely with an aim to help innocent aliens, not condemn them all simply because of their species- would be best suited to doing their work efficiently if they were readily on hand for the increasingly frequent alien attacks since Supergirl “came out”._

_Kara had waved them all goodbye as she went back to her apartment to change before heading to work, promising a “It’s-not-the-end-of-the-Earth” party that night. Eliza and J’onn were going to organise some of the refreshments, after J’onn finished helping Vasquez and Lucy officially set up what was decided to be the black ops equivalent of an already top-secret organisation. Lucy would spearhead the missions requiring deep-cover, whilst also using her military background to keep congress happy with the desert base being the “top secret” one that the most basic high level personnel got. It was a bit confusing, but Kara knew Lucy would do a great job, and Vasquez would flit between the city and the desert, when not taking on some of the more challenging field jobs that Lucy would need her top agent for._

_But before the party, she would go to work and make sure Cat was okay after the nightmare of the last few days. She made sure to stop by a florist on her way in and lay pink carnations on the small memorial in CatCo Plaza for Kelly. She took a moment to sit on the bench nearby and quietly muttered the traditional Kryptonian prayer for the dead. Kelly was human, yes, but she had been innocent in this, left behind family and friends and she didn’t deserve to have died as a pawn for Non’s evil plan._

_She took in a breath, and carried onto the office floor, taking note that there was a similar display of condolences on Kelly’s desk. Officially, the story was she’d died fighting the effects, and no one in the office would contest that Kelly had been one of the loveliest people they’d known, without sugarcoating her as people often do with the dead. She carried on to her desk, and began to go about her normal work. Her interactions with Cat were short, the woman busy organising what would be released to the public, and thus stuck most of the day arguing with government officials, sadly not the shady group she’d worked with during the hellish few days of mind control and near death experiences, about the public’s right to know._

_It was late in the afternoon, most of the office finishing up the main articles, and Kara was happily typing away. It had been a good day. It was...normal. Apart from a few instances where she and others in the office had gone to ask Kelly about something, then remembered as they faced the small memorial, it had been a typical day, a balm after the rush and intensity of the past few._

_Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts that maybe Eliza had made a chocolate pecan pie, by a box slamming onto her desk, Cat stood by her desk, an unreadable look on her face. That was never a good sign. Usually there was a hint of emotion, be it a quirk of the lips to a smirk, an open frown, casual disdain for incompetence. But now? Nothing._

_“What...What is this?”_

_“Banker's box. Typically used to carry one's meager possessions as they're being escorted to the elevator in disgrace. Or by force, if necessary.” Cat replied as she placed Kara’s belongings into it, with a slight force, suggesting she was angry. Oh Rao. Kara racked her brain, she hadn’t done anything wrong today, nothing unusual, everything perfectly normal- lattes hot, the weird juice Cat decided she wanted yesterday, everything checked and checked again before even thinking of putting them on her desk._

_“What are you doing?” Kara didn’t understand. She and Cat, they’d finally got back to where they were before Siobhan, before Adam. They were fine. Weren’t they? Cat had shown concern in her own way, when Kara had told her what she pretty accurately summed up to be her suicide note before Fort Rozz. What was going on?_

_“Helping you pack.” Cat picked up the box and strode off, Kara trying to keep up in disbelief._

_“Ms. Grant, whatever I did, whatever you think I did, I can explain.” Cat sighed as she marched through the floor lobby, leading them past the bright statue at reception. They turned down a corridor, then another, then Cat stopped and pushed a door open with her elbow, knocking the light switch with her usual dignity._

_With slight huffing she placed the box on the desk, her dress pulling across her rear, the sight and sounds both things that could lead Kara’s thoughts down a path she could not risk being led on until she knew what was going - no, thoughts she could not think of ever. Not appropriate thoughts Kara. Not at all. Bad Kryptonian. Think of important things. Like, what was this place?_

_“What is this?”_

_“This is your new office.” Cat gestured, turning to look at it as she did, as if seeing an artistic masterpiece in a museum._

_“You’re not firing me?” Kara was stunned._

_“Oh, no, no, no. I'm promoting you.” Cat said, matter of factly, as if it were obvious, “Kiera, for the last two years, you have done nothing but arrange my travel perfectly and manage my schedule flawlessly.” She explained, tone blase, and nearly sounding like she was annoyed that Kara had managed to do things with no fault. Which actually, she probably was on some level. Kara knew Cat liked being unobtainable in skill and reputation. That she knew this was probably what led to some of Cat’s displeasure.Cat drew in a breath, as Kara grew more astounded by the array of compliments in such a short amount of time. “You have become the best assistant I have ever had. And that is why I have to give you up.”_

_Kara looked about her new office in amazement._

_“What am I... What do you want me to do?” Cat frowned slightly at that, seemingly offended Kara hadn’t got her every career move for the next fifteen years planned, like Cat had when she was Kara’s age and moving up the ranks at the Planet._

_“Well, I want you to find me a new assistant, for starters and then I want you to take a few days, I want you to think about what you want, and then I'll think about what you might have to offer, and then we'll talk.” She seemed so sure as she said this, so even and friendly, the mentor role she’d taken shining through as she allowed Kara her moment of wonder whilst explaining what could, should and would be Kara’s first major step in taking on the world and making waves._

_“Really? Anything I want?”_

_“Well, within reason. And the money won't be much different, or any different, but this is a step up for you, Kiera. This is your end of Working Girl moment. And if you take advantage of it, I really believe that you can change the world.“ Her voice cracked slightly, betraying her emotions. Cat cared. She really did. She believed in Kara, not just her alter-ego and not only that, but she didn’t think she was another Leslie, she thought she could achieve and grow and succeed beyond what people expected._

_Cat smiled, brief but genuine, as she pulled her emotions back into a check, holding back any tears that might have threatened to fill her eyes, as she turned to go, to let Kara savour the moment. Kara watched her, and felt the urge to say something, something significant, to show she understood how much this meant to Cat, that it meant just as much to her._

_“Ms Grant?” The mogul turned at the door, one hand on her necklace in faux absentmindedness, as she took a small step forward. “The end of Working Girl always makes me cry.”_

_“Me too.” The moment they share is small, but Kara allowed a few tears to fill her eyes, and thought she saw a few in Cat’s own too. Cat ended it though, pulling up a few walls typical of her usual work persona, and carried on. “If you work hard there might be a window in your future.” She paused._

_“Kara.”_

_A few hours later and work was now long over, the small party in Kara’s apartment was soon to start. She’d sent Alex out to get drinks, and James and Winn were apparently on their way, but she felt like there was something she needed to do first. She sent out a quick text, letting everyone know they could let themselves in, and flew off to the sky._

_She floated, high above the city, and watched the people go on with their lives, reclaiming what Myriad could have taken away just a day before. Humanity, life on Earth in general, never ceased to amaze her. The way everyone would pick themselves back up and carry on, go about their day to day lives. She’d read a book about the London Blitz once, had been amazed by the stories of people literally picking up their workplaces and homes and carrying on, milkmen delivering as normal, fires of blown up streets being put out by ordinary citizens as they showed their united front, not letting morale drop as they lost everything around them. It was amazing._

_As she considered those thoughts, the average people who were anything but, who thought nothing of helping others, she made up her mind._

_Minutes later, she was floating above the CatCo balcony that had become so familiar to her, the woman she had become so familiar with in her usual place, sipping from a glass._

_“Ms. Grant.” The woman in question smirked, looking up at her but somehow still holding most of the power._

_“Supergirl.” She raised her glass slightly, a pointed move to get the hero down to her level. Kara complied and Cat turned to her. “I never got the chance to thank you for what you did. Not properly. And I don’t think I can, for all the words I know. Somehow, thanking you for saving the world is hard to elaborate on. So thank you, Supergirl. For everything you’ve done for this city, and the world.”_

_Kara felt a surge of pride in her, an odd feeling, slightly uncomfortable because of the selfishness driving it, but she couldn’t help it. It was strange, she’d heard thanks from everyone at the DEO, but it wasn’t until she heard Cat say it she felt like she’d truly done it. She’d saved the world and she’d done it well._

_“Ms Grant, I think I should be thanking you. You helped me, so much.” She drew in a breath, continuing shakily, “You inspired me today, and you have for so long, longer than I have worn this cape, longer than you would know. You gave me the idea that helped stop Myriad, that meant I didn’t have to listen to Lord, that helped me be the hero you’ve always pushed me to be. You...push me, in ways I don’t think you know how, and I will forever be grateful for the person you’ve helped become, to you.” Cat looked as if she were about to say something, but Kara knew she had to say this now._

_“Because of you, I know what I want to be, Ms Grant. I want to be a reporter, like you, I want to make the world better, like you’ve done throughout your career, like yesterday. That is my decision.”_

_Cat stared at her, her expression pleased, but understandably shocked. But there was something else there too, something Kara recognised as the adoration she knew often filled her face when looking at the woman before her. The silence between them hung, as heavy as the confession that had rocked that careful balance they had created, of Cat knowing but never saying, Kara ignoring the fact for the peace of mind that came with Cat not knowing, being out of the danger in the impossible ignorance. It stretched, until Cat took a step closer, the move feeling familiar, like another scene on this same balcony, months before, with Kara Danvers after Dirk had been stopped, but this time, so much had happened between them, there was only one thing Cat could say that would feel right._

_She took another step, one hand around her glass, as the other reached up to brush a stray lock from the hero’s face. They locked eyes as Cat breathed;_

_“Kara.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: Kara wakes up. How does she handle the alternate world she saw in her dream?
> 
> The dream starts right after Alex flew the spaceship and shoved her sister back from space on the windshield like an over-sized bug or as if she'd hit a deer. 
> 
> So I had this idea, and then the next day the virtual season was announced. Like, fantastic timing, some of the amazing creators working together? Brilliant. It was their brilliance that put me off writing Supercat for so long, but I got there, and I decided to actually write this one because you can never have too many fics for a fantastic ship. This was the day I was most excited for, but then I'm posting this at nearly 1am UK time, so technically day 3. But ssshhh. The soulmate part of this will definitely become clear later on, I just couldn't work it in without it obviously being shoved there. But somehow I spent hours finding canon dialogue for a scene that could (should) have been cut. Aghgh.
> 
> I had writing time set aside, then my mum yelled at everyone, then we tried to tidy the house, but there's so much stuff and nowhere to put it, so she can't have her 50th birthday party on Saturday, which wasn't even planned because the house was so untidy, and it was not really realistically going to happen, but then I eventually got time, and I was going to leave it at Kara falling asleep at home so I could post it this (yesterday?) afternoon, but then I thought nah, won't take long. Then I decided not to write an extended DEO scene with J'onn getting the pardon, then wrote the whole of Kara's promotion? Like??? How is that shorter??? Or helpful??? It doesn't add anything? And it mucks up a bit because it has a bit of Cat, but it's Kara's dream?? It has the continuity of Bram Stoker's Dracula? 
> 
> But this will be multi-chap, I am looking forward to it very much, I have an in-depth plan my cat is currently sleeping on, and if you would like to beta, or just noticed a glaring issue, be it grammar or the sense of the piece, drop me a line.  
> I hope you stick around, I am really excited for this fic, once I have the the rest of the fics, homework and "revision" out the way.


End file.
